REGRET (Jessica Baekhyun)
by April jung
Summary: Aku membencinya sangat membencinya -Suho- Aku mencintaimu,tapi tidak bisakah kau melihatku sedikit saja -Jessica- Aku menemukanmu kembali,kembalilah bersamaku -Baekhyun-
1. REGRET 1

**CAST**

**_Jessica Jung_**

**_Byun Baekhyun_**

**_Kim Jonmyeon_**

**_Tiffany Hwang_**

**_Krystal Jung_**

**_Jung Yunho_**

**_Kim Taeyeon_**

**Choi Sooyoung**

_Aku membencinya sangat membencinya_

_-Suho-_

_Aku mencintaimu,tapi tidak bisakah kau melihatku sedikit saja_

_-Jessica-_

_Aku menemukanmu kembali,kembalilah bersamaku_

_-Baekhyun-_

Dengan tergesa aku membuka pintu kamarku dan berjalan melewati ruang makan Apartemen-ku,"eonni kau tidak sarapan dulu ?" Tanya seseorang yang berada di ruang makan "Anniya Krys,Suho oppa sudah menungguku" ujarku sambil berhenti sejenak "aku sudah menduga,ini aku siapkan bekal untukmu,andai Hyunie oppa tidak pergi,kau pasti lebih bahagia bersamannya daripada dengan Suho oppa" jawab Krystal "Krys !" pekikku "Jessica eonni,pikirkan perasaanmu,jangan terus pikirkan perasaan namja itu" ujar Krystal "aku pergi" jawabku dan melangkah pergi. Saat di depan gedung apartemen aku sudah melihat mobil Suho oppa "Annyeong oppa" sapaku "cepat masuk yeoja lelet" ujarnya dengan nada dingin "ne" jawabku dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil,di dalam mobil kami berdua hanya diam "ehm,oppa nanti bisa antarkan aku ke took buku ?" Tanyaku "untuk apa ?" Tanyanya kembali "besok aku ada presentasi,jadi aku membutuhkan buku itu" jawabku "pulang sekolah,tidak lebih dari satu jam" jawabnya dan menepikan mobilnya di belakang sekolah "gomawo oppa" jawabku,memang,setiap hari Suho oppa selalu menurunkanku di belakang sekolah,kami memang bukan pasangan yang terlibat oleh cinta,tapi terlibat oleh perjodohan,karena perusahaan ayah Suho oppa dan perusahaan ayahku berteman.

Saat jam istirahat,aku melihat Suho oppa bersama Taeyeon,mereka terlihat kebingungan mencari tempat duduk "kenapa kau bisa bertahan bersamanya Sica-ya ?" Tanya sahabatku Tiffany "aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya Fany" jawabku pelan "tapi aku tidak terima jika kau diperlakukan seperti ini Sica" ujar Sooyoung yang ada di sebelah Tiffany "aku akan memberinya pelajaran" geram Tiffany "Fany-ya Hajimma" ujarku "Kajja" ujar Sooyoung menarik tanganku dan Fany.

Suho POV

Saat jam istirahat aku pergi ke kantin bersama Taeyeon,kami mencari tempat yang kosong,tapi sepertinya kantin sudah penuh,tidak sengaja aku melihat Jessica dan teman-temannya,saat temannya melihat keberadaanku,dia segera menarik tangan Jessica "oppa sepertinya di sana sudah kosong,kajja" ajak Taeyeon "ne" jawabku sembari mengikuti menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama-sama. Saat pulang sekolah,seperti biasa,aku menunggu Jessica di belakang sekolah,tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu mobilku "Annyeong oppa" ujar orang yang ternyata Jessica "cepatlah" ujarku dingin,di perjalanan kami hanya diam,sampai mobilku sampai di sebuah toko buku yang terletak di kawasan Gangnam "tidak lebih dari satu jam" ujarku dingin "Ne" jawabnya sembari tersenyum,sering kali aku bingung pada Jessica,aku selalu membentaknya selalu bersikap dingin,tapi dia hanya membalas dengan senyuma,apa hati yeoja itu terbuat dari baja sehingga tidak dapat merasakan sakit,walaupun begitu,aku harus menjaga sikap terhadapnya saat kami dekat dengan adiknya,Krystal,dia terlihat cantik,sangat cantik,tapi jika menyangkut hati eonni-nya atau menyakitinya dia sendiri yang akan turun tangan,dia akan berubah menjadi yeoja yang menyeramkan,saat seseorang menyakiti hati eonni-nya,aku juga bingung,kenapa Krystal tidak pernah memarahiku atau apa,apa Jessica tidak pernah bercerita tentang sifatku padanya dan juga sahabatnya Tiffany dia yeoja yang memiliki eye smile yang indah tapi jika ada sahabat atau keluarganya yang tersakiti dia akan berubah menjadi yeoja bermulut pedas.

Jessica POV

Aku memasuki bagian ekonomi,sampai aku menemukan buku yang kubututhkan,tapi ada tangan lain juga yang memegang buku itu "Mian,aku akan membeli buku itu" ujarku "aku juga akan membeli buku ini" jawab namja itu dingin "tapi aku membutuhkannya" ujarku dengan suara bergetar ketakutan "aku tidak peduli,aku juga membutuhkan buku ini" jawabnya "kapan kau membutuhkannya ?" Tanya-ku "mungkin lusa" jawabnya "aku membutugkannya besok,bagaimana kalau setelah aku menggunakannya,kau boleh mengambilnya,ini nomer-ku" ujarku "ok,boleh aku tau siapa namamu ?" Tanya-nya "Jessica,Jessica Jung" jawabku sembari mengulurkan tanganku "Byun Baekhyun" jawabnya dan menjabat tanganku. Aku pun keluar setelah membayar buku ini "kenapa kau lama sekali ?" bentak Suho oppa "mian oppa" jawabku. Sampai rumah aku langsung masuk "eonni,apa yang kau bawa ?" Tanya Krystal menunjuk kantung belanjaanku "ini buku untuk presentasi-ku besok" jawabku "oh" jawab Krystal,aku pun berlalu ke kamarku,dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur "Byun Baekhyun,aku seperti mengenal nama itu,nama itu mengingatkanku pada Byun Appa" ujarku sembari tersenyum,dulu aku memanggil ayah Hyunie oppa dengan sebutan Appa,tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar.

"_Annyeong"_ sapa orang itu

"_Nuguseyo ?" _Tanyaku

"_apa kau lupa,aku Baekhyun" _jawab orang itu yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun

"_oh,Ne,ada apa Baek ?" _Tanyaku

"_besok,aku membutuhkan bukunya,apa kau sudah selesai memakainnya ?" _ujarnya

"_Ne,besok kau bisa mengambilnya" _jawabku

"_besok aku akan menjemputmu" _ujarnya

"_Ne" _jawabku kembali

Aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang,dan mulai terlelap.

Pagi ini sangat cerah,seperti biasa,aku akan di antar oleh Suho oppa,dan saat ini aku sudah sampai di depan mobil Suho oppa "Annyeong oppa" sapaku,tapi ada yang membuatku tidak bisa bergerak,ternyata di dalam sudah ada Taeyeon "oh Jessica,aku akan berangkat dengan Taeyeon,jadi kau bisa berangkat sendirikan ?" Tanya Suho oppa "ehm..,Ne,ehm..,nanti aku akan pulang sendiri jadi oppa tidak perlu menungguku" jawabku dan berlalu pergi. Sudah satu jam aku menunggu bis di halte,karena ini masih jam setengah tujuh,jadi jarang ada bis yang lewat,tiba-tiba ada mobil yang berhenti di depanku "Jessica !,sedang apa kau di situ ?" Tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun "sedang menunggu bis" jawabku "naiklah,ini sudah siang" ujarnya "apa tidak merepotkan ?" Tanya-ku "Anni" jawabnya,perlahan aku memasuki mobilnya "memang,setiap hari kau selalu naik bis ?" Tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan "Ne" jawabku,sebenarnya aku ingin bilang tidak,tapi aku jugan ingin bilang iya "kalau begitu,mulai besok kau ku jemput,bagaimana ?" tawarnya "memang kau sekolah dimana ?" Tanyaku "Kirin,Kirin High School,kau ?" Tanyanya "Epik High School" jawabku "jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh" ujarnya "Ne, Baekhyun-ssi" ujarku "jangan panggil aku Bakhyun-Ssi,panggil aku oppa,itu terlihat lebih enak" jawabnya "Ne oppa" ujarku sembari tersenyum.

Baekhyun POV

Mungkinkah ini,mungkinkah aku menemukannya kembali,senyum itu,senyum yang selalu ku rindukan,sekarang aku mengingatnya sangat mengingatnya,apa dia masih mengingatku "emh.. pulang sekolah,aku akan menjemputmu" ujarku "Ne oppa" jawabnya "Jessica,tentang buku itu,apa kau bisa membantuku" Tanyaku "membantu apa ?" Tanyanya "sebenarnya aku diperintah membuat rangkuman tentang ekonomi,tapi aku tidak terlalu memahaminya" jawabku panjang lebar "Ne oppa,kita mengerjakan dimana ?" Tanyanya "bagaimana kalau di taman dekat sekolahmu" jawabku "baiklah,pulang sekolah aku akan menunggu di depan sekolah" jawabnya "Ne,kita sudah sampai" ujarku "Gomawo oppa" ujarnya dan keluar dari mobilku,aku melajukan mobilku ke sekolahku. "Nugu ?" saat tiba di sekolah aku sudah langsung di serbu pertanyaan oleh sahabatku Kyungsoo "Wae ?" Tanyaku "siapa yang kau antar ke Epik High ?,kau tidak tau kalau Epik High musuh kita" Tanya Kyungsoo "dia yeoja yang selama ini kucari" jawabku "Jinja !" ujar Kyungsoo,aku hanya berjlan pergi menjauhi teriakannya "yak !,Byun Baekhyun !,tunggu aku !" teriak Kyungsoo

Jessica POV

Saat aku memasuki sekolah,aku sudah mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Suho oppa "kau diantar siapa ?" Tanyanya dingin "aku diantar temanku" jawabku dengan suara gemetar "cih,dasar yeoja murahan" ujarnya dengan suara kera "Yak !,Kim Joon Myeon !" teriak seseorang dari belakang,aku melihat kearah Suho oppa,dia terlihat tegang "Wa-Wae ?" Tanya Suho oppa pada orang di belakangku yang ternyata adalah Tiffany "sekali lagi kau berkata Jessica yeoja murahan,aku tidak segan-segan merobek mulutmu,apa kau tidak sadar,siapa yang murahan disini ?" ujar Tiffany tajam "Fany sudahlah" leraiku,tapi sepertinya Tiffany tidak menghiraukannya "Mwo !" ujar Suho oppa "siapa disini yang berkencan di belakang tunangannya,bukankah itu kau" jawab Tiffany "Tiffany-ssi,jaga mulutmu,di depan umum" ujar suara lain yang ternyata Taeyeon "diam kau Taeyeon-ssi,apa mulutmu juga ingin ku robek" jawab Tiffany,sepertinya mereka harus merasakan kemarahan Tiffany saat ini "cih,kalian berdua sama saja,sama-sama murahan" desis Taeyeon "oww,apa tidak salah,siapa disini yang berkencan dengan tunangan orang,bukankah itu kau Taeyeon-ssi" ujar Tiffany sambil menekan kata-kata Taeyeon "apa tidak ada yang menyukaimu ?" lanjut Tiffany sembari ternyum sinis "Yak !,kalian semua berkumpulah,apa disini tidak ada yang menyukai seorang Kim Taeyeon !" teriak Tiffany "Tiffany !,Shut up your mouth !" bentak Suho oppa "Wae,apa aku juga harus memanggil Krystal Jung,untuk memberi tahu bahwa eonni-nya telah tersakiti,ku dengar Krystal pandai dalam menangani masalah tentang eonni-nya" ujar Tiffany,seketika mataku membulat "Fany Hajimma" ujarku pelan sambil menahan air mata,aku melirik Suho oppa,dia terliat menegang "Gurae,permintaamu akan terkabulakan" ujar Tiffany sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya,aku berusaha menahan tangannya,tapi dia selalu menangkisnya,kali ini aku yakin bahwa Suho oppa dan Taeyeon akan mendapatkan hadiah dari Tiffany ditambah dengan Krystal "Yeobseo Krystal-ah,ini Tiffany eonni,hari ini kau liburkan,cepat ke sekolah eonni,jika kau ingin eonni-mu baik-baik saja" dengan cepat Tiffany memutuskan sambungan telephon sebelum Suho oppa mencegahnya "Mwoaneun Geoya" bentak Suho oppa "aku hanya tidak ingin sahabatku terluka" desis Tiffany,setelah beberapa menit terdiam Taeyeon membuka suara "Krystal Jung nugu ?,oppa" Tanya Taeyeon "adik Jessica Jung,Wae ?" Tanya seseorang yang tepat ada di sebelahku "Krystal !" pekikku "ada apa ini ?,ada apa dengan eonni ?" Tanya Krystal "Wae oppa ?,apa kau menyakiti eonni-ku ?,dan siapa yeoja ini ?" lanjut Krystal "dia adalah yeojachingu Suho" jawab Tiffany dingin "Mwo !" pekik Krystal "sudah kuduga,aku sudah bilang kepadamu eonni,pasti ada yang tidak beres di hubungan kalian" ujar Krystal padaku "Mianhae Krys" jawabku "kau itu selalu membelannya eonni,mungkin masalah ini hanya aku yang tau,tapi bagaimana jika Yunho oppa yang tau,mungkin besoknya Suho oppa hanya tinggal sebuah nama" ujar Krystal tajam sembari melirik Suho oppa yang menegang "Krys,jangan beritahu Yunho oppa" ujarku pelan "apa kau tau Krystal-ah,dia selalu menurunkan eonni-mu di belakang sekolah" ujar Tiffany "Tiffany Hajimma" ujarku mulai menangis,tiba-tiba tubuhku hangat karena ada orang yang memelukku "ada apa ini ?" Tanya orang itu yang ternyata Sooyoung "Sooyoung jaga Jessica,aku akan menyelesaikan masalahnya" ujar Tiffany "oh,Suho-ssi,Taeyeon-ssi,kurasa kalian akan mendapat hadiah dari seorang Tiffany Hwang dan Krystal Jung" ujar Sooyoung sembari terkekeh kecil "Fanny-ya,Krystal-ah,Hajimma" ujarku pelan "masalah ini tak akan lama lagi Fanny eonni" jawab Krystal "Musunmuriya ?" Tanya Tiffany "aku akan membatalkan pertunangan Jessica eonni" ujar Krystal "cih,kenapa tidak dari dulu kau melakukan itu,aku juga tidak peduli" jawab Suho oppa "dan membatalkan kerja sama perusahaan kita,ku dengar perusahaanmu akan gulung tikar karena harga saham-mu tinggi,keluarga kami memiliki setidaknya setengah dari saham-mu yang kau tanamkan pada perusahaan kami" jawab Krystal panjang lebar "Mwo !" pekik Suho oppa "Wae ?,apa kau takut ?" Tanya Krystal "tap-tapi" ujar Suho oppa tergagap "kajja eonni,hari ini kau tidak usah masuk sekolah,Gomawo Fanny eonni telah memberi tahuku" ujar Krystal sambil menarikku,tapi baru beberapa langkah kami harus berhenti kembali "tapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya Krystal-ssi" ujar Suho oppa,kami pun berbalik kembali "Mwoaneun Geoya ?" Tanya Krystal "kau tidak bisa membtalkannya,karena kekuasaan di pegang oleh Jung Ajhussi" jawab Suho dengan nada percaya diri "hahaha,lelucon apa ini ?,apa kau tidak tau sebagian besar dari perusahaan dan saham-saham itu atas namaku,Jessica eonni dan Yunho oppa,jadi aku atau eonni bebas melakukan apapun,termasuk membatalkan kerja sama kita Suho-ssi" desis Krystal lalu berlalu pergi.

"Krystal !,Mwoaneun Geoya ?" Tanyaku dengan suara serak "tenang eonni,aku tidak benar-benar membatalkannya" ujar Krystal "Mwo !,kenpa dongsaengku semakin nakal" jawabku,Krystal hanya tersenyum tiga jari "ku dengar Hyunie oppa sudah kembali ke Korea" ujar Krystal "Jinjja !" seruku "Ne,dia bersekolah di bersekolah di Kirin High School,dan menjadi namja tampan bernama Byun Baekhyun" ujar Krystal semangat,seketika tubuhku menegang "Byun Baekhyun ?" Tanyaku memastikan "Ne" jawab Krystal "ehm..,Ne" jawabku lemas "eonni kenapa ?" Tanya Krystal "Gwenchana,kajja,nanti aku akan bertemu temanku" jawabku,saat tiba di rumah aku langsung menegeluarkan ponselku

'_oppa,aku tidak masuk sekolah,jadi nanti aku kesana sendiri' ujarku di pesan_

'_Ne..' jawabnya_

Dengan kasar aku melemparkan ponselku,'sebenarnya dia mau apa,mau melupakanku,tidak mengenaliku' gumamku,setelah bergumam seperti iti,aku pun tertidur. Selama tiga jam aku habiskan untuk tidur "eonni,ireona,kau bilang ,kau ingin bertemu temanmu" ujar Krystal membangunkanku,seketika aku terbangun "sekarang jam berapa ?" Tanyaku "jam satu Wae ?" Tanya Krystal "aku akan terlmabat" ujarku dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Kini aku telah sampai di taman yang di sebut Baekhyun oppa "mianhae aku terlambat" ujarku dingin,sebenarnya aku tidak enak berbicara seperti itu,tapi mengingat dia sudah membohongiku amarahku kembali memuncak "Gwenchana,duduklah" ujarnya yang terlihat bingung dengan sikapku "kau kenapa ?" Tanyanya "sebenarnya siapa kau ?" Tanyaku dan menatapnya tajam "M..Mwo ?" jawabnya tergagap "cih,sebenarnya aku merindukanmu,sangat merindukanmu,tapi kau telah membohongiku,dan rasa rinduku hilang sudah" ujarku "kau sudah tau ?" Tanyanya "Ne,Wae ?,kau tidak suka,Gurae aku akan pergi,dan jangan pernah menemuiku atau menghubungiku" ujarku dan ingin berajak pergi,tiba-tiba dia memelukku dari belakang "Mianhae" ujarnya,tapi aku hanya diam "kembalilah padaku Sica-ah" lanjutnya,kemudian dia membalikan badanku "Saranghae,Jeongmal Saranghaeyo" ujarnya lembut dan mencium keningku "Nado Saranghae oppa" jawabku dan memeluknya.

Suho POV

Setelah kejadian tadi pagi,siang ini aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman dekat sekolah,hanya untuk menenangkan pikiranku saja,tapi entah kenapa dadaku sangat sakit saat melihat gadis yang selama ini ku benci tengah berpelukan "kembalilah padaku Sica-ah" ujar pria yang memeluk Jessica,kemudian dia membalikan Jessica "Saranghae,Jeongmal Saranghaeyo" ujarnya lembut dan mencium kening Jessica,aku yang melihatnya hanya mampu memegang dadaku yang berdenyut sakit,'kenapa hatiku sakit saat melihat Jessica bersama Namja lain ?' batinku "Nado Saranghae oppa" jawabnya dan memeluk Namja itu 'kenapa hatiku tidak pernah sesakit ini saat melihat Taeyeon bersama Namja lain ?' batinku "tunggu !,bukannya itu Byun Baekhyun !".

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong !**

**RnR….**

**Review kalian sangat di butuhkan untuk kelanjutan FanFic ini**

**Maaf kalau banyak Typo-nya**

**Aku Author Baru…**

**Bangaptha !**


	2. REGRET 2

_Saat aku mulai mencintaimu,kau seolah menjauh dariku_

_-Suho-_

_Aku tetap mencintaimu,tapi entah kenapa cinta itu berangsur memudar_

_-Jessica-_

_Aku akan mengamblnya,dia yang telah kau sia-siakan_

_-Baekhyun-_

_Previous_

_tapi entah kenapa dada Suho terasa sangat sakit saat melihat gadis yang selama ini dia benci tengah berpelukan "kembalilah padaku Sica-ah" ujar pria yang memeluk Jessica,kemudian dia membalikan Jessica "Saranghae,Jeongmal Saranghaeyo" ujarnya lembut dan mencium kening Jessica,Suho yang melihatnya hanya mampu memegang dadanya yang berdenyut sakit,'kenapa hatiku sakit saat melihat Jessica bersama Namja lain ?' batin Suho "Nado Saranghae oppa" jawabnya dan memeluk Namja itu 'kenapa hatiku tidak pernah sesakit ini saat melihat Taeyeon bersama Namja lain ?' batin Suho "tunggu !,bukannya itu Byun Baekhyun !"._

Chapter 2

Suho POV

"tunggu !,bukannya itu Byun Baekhyun !" gumamku,aku memperjelas penglihatanku dan ternyata benar dia Byun Bekhyun,Namja yang meninggalkan saat kecil,saat aku pertama kali bertemu dia,dia menyapaku dengan nama Baekhyun dan memperlihatkan fotonya padaku 'apa Baekhyun akan mengambil Jessica yang telah ku abaikan' batinku 'Maldo Andwe Jessica tetap menjadi milikku,aku akan memutuskan Taeyeon' batinku,perlahan aku mendekati mereka "Sica-ya" ujarku selembut mungkin,dia berbalik memandangku "Suho oppa" jawabnya kaget "Sica-ah siapa dia ?" Tanya Baekhyun "aku tunangannya,Wae ?" jawabku cepat,ku lihat dia mendecih pelan "Namja yang memiliki yeojachingu di belakang tunangannya,memberhentikannya di belakang sekolah,mengatainnya yeoja lelet,membentaknya,apa itu yang kau sebut sebagai tunangan ?!" bentak Baekhyun penuh emosi "Kajja" ujar Bekhyun sembari menarik tangan Jessica,dia berhenti sejenak di sampingku "aku akan mengambil apa yang telah kau sia-siakan" ujarnya dan melangkah pergi sembil menarik tangan Jessica paksa,aku terduduk di bangku taman itu "apa aku sudah terlambat ?" gumamku pelan.

Baekhyun POV

Aku menarik tangan Jessica kasar dan mengehempaskannya ke rumput 'Plak' entah apa yang merasuki diriku aku berbuat kasar dan menampar Jessica "Appo" ujarnya pelan sambil memegang pipinya,aku yang tersadar segera berjongkok di hadapannya "Sica-ah mianhae oppa-" belum selesai aku berbicara dia sudah melangkah mundur "jangan mendekat" ujarnya pelan,aku tetap mendekatinya "AKU BILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT BYUN BAEKHYUN !" bentaknya,aku tertegun melihatnya 'apa dia benar-benar marah' pikirku "Sica-ah mianhae oppa tidak-" belum selesai aku melanjutkan kata-kataku dia sudah berlari pergi "Jessica !,Jessica !" teriakku sembari mengejarnya,dia berlari kearah danau kecil,dia terduduk disana dan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya,perlahan tapi pasti aku mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang "mianhae Sica-ah,tadi oppa terbawa emosi,Jeongmal mianhae" ujarku dia hanya diam dan berusaha melepaskan pelukannya "Sica-ah mianhae" ujarku pelan "kita baru saja bertemu Baekhyun-ssi,tapi kau sudah mengecewakanku" ujarnya,'bahkan dia tak lagi memanggilku oppa,aku hanya menambah luka di hatinya' batinku,dengan perlahan aku melepaskan pelukannya,beberapa saat kemudian dia mengeluarkan ponselnya "oppa jemput aku di danau belakang sekolah,Jeball" ujarnya dan mematikan sambungan telepon "Sica-ah apa yang kau lakukan ?,aku akan mengantarmu,kajja" ujarku dan memegang tangannya tapi dengan cepat dia menghempaskannya "tidak usah,aku akan di jemput Yunho oppa" jawabnya dingin "Oh,Yunho hyung,boleh aku bertemu dengannya ?" Tanyaku berusaha merebut perhatian Jessica "jika itu tidak penting,tidak usah" jawabnya dan melangkah pergi,aku segera bangkit dan mengikutinya,saat kami sudah sampai di depan sekolah,seseorang tengah berdiri dan bersandar di mobilnya "oppa" panggil Jessica "oh !,Jessie kenapa lama sekali ?" Tanya orang itu "mianhae,kajja oppa" ajak Jessica "Chankkaman,bukankah dia Baekhyun ?" Tanya orang itu "Ne" jawab Jessica datar "Oh !,Annyeong Haseyo Yunho hyung" ujarku "Baekhyun-ah,kenapa kau tidak pernah main kerumah ?" Tanya Yunho hyung "Ne,kapan-kapan aku akan main kerumah" jawabku sembari tersenyum,ku lirik Jessica hanya menampakan wajah datar "kalau begitu sekarang saja dan bisakah kau menemani Jessica pulang ?" Tanya Yunho hyung "oppa,aku meminta tolong padamu,memang kau mau kemana huh ?" ujar Jessica "aku ingin menemui Boa dulu,eomma dan appa sudah menunggumu,lebih baik kau bersama Baekhyun" jawab Yunho hyung dan menjalankan mobilnya "Kajja Sica-ah" ajakku,terlihat sekali kalau dia sangat terpaksa memasuki mobilku. Di dalam mobil kami hanya diam "Sica-ah mianhae,oppa tadi benar benar-" aku berusaha mencairkan suasana tapi perkataanku sudah di sela oleh Jessica "tidak apa,jangan pikirkan itu,anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi,Baekhyun-ssi" ujarnya sembari tersenyum,senyuman penuh keterpaksaan,setelah beberapa saat,kami sampai di kediaman Jung,saat aku menoleh kesamping,aku melihat Jessica sudah tertidur "Jessica,ireona" ujarku lembut sambil menepuk pipinya pelan "eum.." hanya itu responnya,akhirnya aku menggendongnya ke dalam,setelah memencet bel,seorang wanita paruh baya keluar "Baekhyun-ah !" ujar wanita itu "Annyeong Haseyo,Ajhumma" ujarku "Ne,ada apa dengan Jessica ?" Tanya ibu Jessica 'Jung Da Hee' "dia hanya tertidur,boleh aku membawa masuk ?" Tanyaku "Ne" jawab Da Hee Ajhumma sembari membuka pintu lebar,aku berjalan ke kamar Jessica,dan saat masuk kamar Jessica,aku sudah di suguhkan dengan ruangan bernuansa pink,dengan perlahan aku meletakkan Jessica di atas ranjangnya "kau masih sama seperti dulu Jess,Sleepy Beauty" gumamku sambil terkekeh,aku melihat meja nakas Jessica,terdapat foto pertunangannya,dan saat itu pula hatiku kembali sakit.

Author POV

"Eum…" seorang Yeoja tengah menguap panjang "dimana aku ?" gumam Yeoja itu "Oh,Jess kau sudah bangun ?" Tanya seorang Namja "Ne,kenapa kau ada disini ?" Tanya Jessica "Ya !,aku yang membawamu kesini" jawab Namja itu yang ternyata Baekhyun "kau menyeretku ?" Tanya Jessica sarkatis "walaupun kau berat,aku tidak sampai menyeretmu,dan dengan baik hati aku menggendongmu" jawab Baekhyun panjang lebar "Ya ! aku tidak gendut" Ujar Jessica "siapa bilang kau gendut,aku hanya bilang kau berat" Jawab Baekhyun "sama saja kau mengataiku gendut secara tidak langsung Babo !" Teriak Jessica "Ya !,kau yang Babo,sudah Babo berat pula" ujar Baekhyun sambil menutup telinganya "ya !,Byun Baekhyun aku tidak gendut !" teriak Jessica 'Krekk' tiba-tiba pintu kamar Jessica terbuka "Jessie,Baekhyun,kenapa kalian teriak-teriak ?" tanya eomma Jessica "eomma,Baekhyun mengataiku gendut" ujar Jessica "tapi Ajhumma,aku tidak mengatainya gendut,hanya berat saja" ujar Baekhyun "tapi eomma,itu sama saja mengataiku gendut secara tidak langsung" ujar Jessica sambil menatap baekhyun tajam "kalian ini masih sama seperti dulu,kalian cocok" jawab eomma Jessica,Baekhyun menyeringai kecil "kalau begitu,nikahkan saja aku dan Jessica Ajhumma,dan batalkan pertunangan Jessica dan Suho" ujar Baekhyun "Ya !,apa yang kau bicarakan,kenapa menjadi kesitu" Bentak Jessica "nanti eomma bicarakan dengan appa" jawab eomma Jessica "eomma !" teriak Jessica saat eommanya berlalu pergi "kau akan menikah denganku Jess" ujar Baekhyun sambil mencolek dagu Jessica "Naega Shireo !" jawab Jessica "Wae ?,aku lebih tampan dari Suho,aku juga lebih pintar dan satu lagi Suho pendek dan aku tinggi,memang kau mau jika menikah dengannya keturanmu akan menjadi pendek,ayah pendek,ibu pendek,ank pun pendek" ujar Baekhyun "percaya diri sekali kau,dan satu lagi untuk ukuran Yeoja sepertiku ini cukup tinggi" jawab Jessica "ehmm,Jeongmal ?" Tanya Baekhyun menggoda "Ne !,mungkin" jawab Jessica ragu "hahahaha,kau lucu Jess,sama seperti dulu" ujar baekhyun di sela-sela tawanya "ohh,begitu ?" Tanya Jessica "Ne" jawab Baekhyun masih dengan tawanya 'Pletak' satu jitakan mendarat di kepala Baekhyun "Ouw,apa yang kau lakukan ?" Teriak Baekhyun histeris "Ya !,jangan berteriak,kau sudah seperti Yeoja !" jawab Jessica "Saranghae" ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba "sayangnya aku tidak mencintaimu" jawab Jessica dengan seringaian kecil "oh begitu ?,kalau begitu kau akan ku gelitiki" jawab Baekhyun dan menggelitiki Jessica "Ah" ujar Jessica saat Baekhyun terjatuh dan menimpa dirinya,mereka tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari tadi.

Suho POV

Aku keluar dari mobilku menuju halaman rumah Jessica dan terdapat mobil berwana merah di depan garasi rumah Jessica 'apa itu mobil Baekhyun ?' batinku,aku pun melangkah memasuki rumah Jessica,aku pun mengetuk pintu rumah Jessica,dan keluarlah seorang wanita "oh,Suho-ah,kau pasti mencari Jessica" tebak eomma Jessica "Ne,eommonim,apa Jessica ada ?" Tanya Suho "dia ada didalam bersama Baekhyun" jawab eomma Jessica,mendengar nama Baekhyun,perasaanku menjadi tidak enak "boleh aku masuk eommonim ?" Tanyaku sopan "tentu saja,masuklah" jawab eomma Jessica dan membuka pintu lebar,aku segera menaiki tangga menuju kamar Jessica,saat aku ingin membuka pintu kamar Jessica aku mendengar suara Baekhyun "Saranghae" ucap Baekhyun,aku pun membuka pintu kamar Jessica pelan dan memberikan celah untuk melihat keadaan di dalam "sayangnya aku tidak mencintaimu" jawab Jessica,aku sedikit menghela nafas lega"oh begitu ?,kalau begitu kau akan ku gelitiki" Ujar Baekhyun dan menggelitiki Jessica "Ah" ujar Jessica saat Baekhyun terjatuh dan menimpa tubuh Jessica,mataku sukses membulat,dengan kasar aku membuka pintu kamar Jessica dan menutupnya "apa yang kalian lakukan ?" Tanyaku tajam "apa yang kami lakukann ?,apa itu urusanmu ?" Tanya Baekhyun "itu urusanku,karena Jessica tunanganku" jawabku "sekarang Jessica milikku" ujar Baekhyun "apa maksudmu ?" tanyaku bingung "eomma dan appa Jessica bisa kapan saja membatalkan pertunangan kalian,karena ini hanya perjodohan pengganti" jawab Baekhyun "apa maksudmu dengan perjodohan pengganti ?" Tanyaku "seharusnya aku yang dijodohkan dengan Jessica bukan kau,dan saat aku pergi ke jepang,kau lah penggantiku" jawab Baekhyun,tubuhku menegang seketika,bagaimanapun juga,Jung Ajhussi bisa kapan saja membatalkan pertungannya "Jess kau mencintaiku kan ?" Tanyaku "bagaimana dia bisa mencintaimu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya" potong Baekhyun "aku tidak bertanya padamu Byun Baekhyun" ujarku "Jess,kau masih mencitaiku kan ?" tanyaku "Molla oppa,mianhae" jawab Jessica,seketika hatiku menjadi sesak "Wae ?" Tanyaku "aku masih bingung,mianhae" jawabnya "hmm,tidak apa-apa" ujarku "untuk apa kau kesini ?" Tanya Baekhyun tajam "untuk bertemu Jessica,rencananya aku dan Jessica akan membeli barang Couple,Wae ?" Tanyaku "Jessica akan pergi bersamaku" jawab Baekhyun "Ani bersamaku" ujarku "bersamaku" ujar Baekhyun keras "aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun" dengus Jessica,seketika aku dan Baekhyun terdiam "MWO !?" teriak kami bersamaan "aku mau tidur,kalian saja yang pergi" ujar Jessica "tidak mungkin aku pergi dengan si pendek ini Jess" ujar Baekhyun 'MWO ?! pendek ?' batinku "apa maksudmu dengan pendek,bukannya kau juga pendek" jawabku "tapi aku lebih tinggi darimu" ujarnya "jangan bertengkar disini,bertengkarlah di halaman belakang" ujar Jessica,dan melangkah ke tempat tidur "aku ikut denganmu Jess" ujar Baekhyun "kemana ?" tanya Jessica "tidur" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Normal POV

"aku ikut denganmu Jess" Ujar Baekhyun "kemana ?" Tanya Jessica "tidur" jawab baekhyun singkat dan manaiki ranjang Jessica "Ya !,jangan tidur disini" bentak Jessica "Ya !,kenapa kalian ribut sendiri eoh" ujar Suho "kau pergilah aku ingin tidur dengan Jessica" ujar Baekhyun sambil memeluk Jessica "aku malas berdebat denganmu,lebih baik aku pergi,Jess aku pergi Jess" pamit Suho "hmm" dan di jawab Jessica dengn gumaman,setelah Suho pergi Baekhyun memeluk Jessica dari belakang "apa kau sudah tidur ?" tanya Baekhyun pelan "hmm" lagi-lagi Jessica hanya membalas dengan gumaman,perlahan tangan Baekhyun melingkar di perut Jessica,dan mulai terlelap.

Sekitar jam tiga sore,Jessica mulai membuka matanya,dan pandangannya beralih pada perutnya "Ya !,Byun Baekhyun !,apa yang kau lakukan padaku !" teriak Jessica dan menendang Baekhyun sampai dia terjatuh daru ranjang "Aighoo,punggungku,apa yang kau lakukan Jess ?" Tanya Baekhyun "kenapa tanganmu ada di perutku,kau mencoba mencari kesempatan eoh ?" bentak Jessica "Ani,aku hanya memelukmu,jadi jangan berlebihan" ujar Baekhyun "aku tidak suka di peluk sembarangan" jawab Jessica dingin "Jeongmal ?" Tanya Baekhyun "Ne" jawab Jessica tegas "Saranghae" ujar Baekhyun dan mencium Jessica.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**


End file.
